To Open Ones Eyes
by allthingsmagical
Summary: Tired of how Prince Arthur is behaving Ygraine and Uther send for help from Prince Merlin to teach Arthur how to act like a Prince but when Merlin arrives he sees for Arthur to behave properly all he needs help with is to open his eyes


_**I don't own Merlin sadly it belongs to the BBC.**_

 _ **Just something I thought of.**_

 _ **Summary: Tired of how Prince Arthur is behaving Ygraine and Uther send for help from Prince Merlin to teach Arthur how to act like a Prince but when Merlin arrives he sees for Arthur to behave properly all he needs help with is to open his eyes**_

 _ **Light malexmale. Rated 'M' to be safe as a bit of malexmale near end :D**_

 _ **I apologise in advance for any mistakes I may have made**_

* * *

Ygraine Pendragon Queen of Camelot stood looking out of one of the many windows, down in the courtyard was her son laughing with the people he called friends, Ygraine knew different, as did her husband, they knew that their sons 'friends' was friends with him, they got noticed by being with the future King. Ygraine sighed. Trouble was Arthur loved the attention they were giving him.

Looking down at her son she saw him laughing at his servant who seemed to be struggling, once again her son had made his servant a moving target and laughed along with his so called 'friends' when he threw daggers that embedded themselves into the target his poor servant had to run with.

Ygraine felt big strong hands on her shoulders and leaned back into the touch. "He is getting worse Uther, he shouldn't be acting this way. He is a Prince the future King of Camelot."

"I know love, I have been in talks and if he won't listen to us then he will listen to someone who is coming to teach him how to be a Prince, how to behave like one, what he should and shouldn't be doing."

"Oh?" Ygraine turned.

"Yes. Arthur will not like who is coming but he has only himself to blame for acting this way."

"Who is it dear?"

"Do you remember Prince Merlin?"

 _ **Flashback.**_

" _He's a stupid head!" a five year old Arthur said pointing at a four year old boy with dark hair._

" _Stupid head isn't a nice thing to say love." Ygraine said. "Merlin only wants to play."_

" _His eyes go gold and he lifts things from my reach just because I won't share."_

" _Arthur son you have to learn to share we talked about this." Uther said._

" _Using magic isn't fair." Arthur stamped his foot._

 _ **End of flashback**_

"I will never forget that first moment they met." Ygraine smiled.

"I will never forget the last time they met, I just know Arthur will not be happy when he sees Merlin." Uther chuckled.

 _ **Flashback**_

" _Arse!"_

" _Idiot!"_

" _Prat!"_

" _Stupid!"_

" _Clotpole!"_

" _That's not even a word Merlin."_

" _Oh and I suppose stupid head is?"_

" _That was thirteen years ago, I was five years old at the time idiot, I have grown up since then."_

" _Your body may have grown but your brain is just the same."_

 _Arthur huffed. "I will be glad when you go home and I never have to see your ugly face again!"_

 _When Arthur turned and stormed away Merlin sighed with a smile on his face. "So easy to wind up."_

" _Merlin?"_

 _Merlin turned. "My Queen." he bowed._

 _Ygraine smiled. "Not necessary my dear. May I ask why you are winding my son up?"_

" _Some people our age are starting to try and hang around Arthur, I can see they don't see him only a Prince, he falls in with them he is going to forget how to act as a Prince should just to impress them, hopefully I put him off going near them by winding him up saying he must be desperate for friends if he is looking at them."_

" _And then my son snapped and the name calling began?"_

" _Yes." Merlin nodded._

 _ **End of flashback.**_

"I hate to say it didn't work what Merlin did, it did for a few months, he didn't want to be seen with them when Merlin came back but Merlin never did come back so Arthur being Arthur he thought he has nothing to prove to Merlin anyway." Ygraine sighed.

"Well Merlin isn't here for a few weeks this time, he is here for as long as it takes Arthur to act properly, so it is all up to Arthur, he wants Merlin to leave then he can start behaving properly." Uther said, chuckling a little.

* * *

The next day Uther and Ygraine were eating their dinner in the great hall when the doors banged open and Arthur came storming in. "What have you done to my chambers?"

"Nothing dear." Ygraine smiled.

"You have had the maids and servants in it all morning they told me to leave my chambers, maids and servants telling me what to do, when I argued back they told me I am to ask you both about it, why is my chambers being done up as though two people will be sleeping in it?"

"Because there will be two people sleeping in it." Uther said.

"But there is only my bed."

"A bed big enough for two people, four people how big the royal beds are." Ygraine smiled.

"I am not sharing my bed with anyone."

"Then sleep on the floor." A voice sounded behind Arthur making the blond Prince turn.

"Merlin?"

"You know my name? Funny I thought you always knew it as stupid head."

"I was five years old I am now twenty two when are you going to let that go."

"Never."

"Merlin!" Ygraine cried as she stood up and hurried over and hugged the dark haired Prince.

Merlin chuckled. "My Queen."

"When will you call me by my first name?"

"Prince or not should not address anyone royal higher than them by their given name." he smiled. "My King." he added looking at Uther who walked over and shook his hand.

"What is he doing here?" Arthur asked.

"I live here now. I have my own chambers and everything, I believe the maids and servants are setting it all up?" he asked looking at Uther who nodded.

"Then I will go and see how they are doing, see if I can help in any way."

"My chambers! I am not sharing with him!" Arthur snapped.

Uther turned on his son. "Arthur your behaviour has gotten worse and worse hanging around with those you call friend when they are anything but, you bully your servant make him work way beyond what he should be doing you look down at anyone who isn't a lady, knight or royal, you say you care but your actions clearly betray you, saying you do means absolutely nothing if your actions do so. Merlin is here for as long as it takes to teach you to behave like a Prince act like a Prince and actually show you care to the people you will one day rule over, he is to share with you and you are to learn from him, you want Merlin gone then you learn and change fast."

"This isn't fair."

"You have only yourself to blame for this Arthur, do you want Merlin here?" Ygraine asked.

"No."

"Then I suggest you start learning now, no time like the present." Ygraine said as she all but pushed her son from the hall.

* * *

Arthur mumbled under his breath all the way to his chambers where he saw servants and maids in and out of the doors that were open wide. Walking in he stopped when he saw his wooden unit he kept his clothes in floating in the air. "Merlin!"

Merlin let the unit be placed softly down before moving another one beside it. "Yes?"

"Why are you making my things fly through the air?"

"It wasn't flying, it was floating. It needed to be moved as mine is to go beside it."

"Then get the servants to move it, that is what they are there for."

"Arthur! No that thing is much too heavy, they could injure themselves, I easily lift it with my magic, I wanted to help them."

"Why? That's not your job."

"No. I now have a new one, if I am honest I would rather be a servant." he looked at the servants and maids. "No offence to all of you but you all know what I have to do, what would you rather do."

A few of the servants laughed quietly and Merlin beamed when he saw a certain maid smile. "Ha!" he said as he walked over to her.

Arthur watched as Merlin walked over to the maid and put his arm around her.

"I told you I will get a smile out of you. No need for shyness, you will get used to us, of course it will take more time with clotpole over there." Merlin said, getting a small smile out of her again.

"Merlin you can not call me that in front of servants and maids."

"Why not? From what I have heard you have called servants names in front of other servants and maids."

"That is different."

Merlin let go of the new maid and folded his arms. "Oh?"

"Yes. I am a Prince."

Merlin shrugged. "Yeah?"

"What do you mean 'yeah'?"

"I mean what has that got to do with anything, just because you have a title doesn't make you better than others."

"Just let them get on with their jobs."

"We have finished sire." a servant said as he bowed to Merlin.

"Sire? I go by Merlin. Please call me by it." Merlin looked at all the other servants and maids. "All of you please."

Arthur closed the doors to the chambers once the last maid left. "You can't have them call you by your given name, you should have them call you what you are."

"Arthur what is your servant's name?"

"Harrison."

"If you need him to clean out your stables what do you say?" Merlin asked as he sat on the edge of the large bed.

"Harrison go and clean out my stables."

Merlin nodded. "If you are to call people by what they are then why do you say his name and not what he is."

Arthur opened and closed his mouth several times before scoffing. "I am off to train, perhaps you should come, I am guessing you still fall over when you hold a sword as it seems to be heavier than you." Arthur smirked as he left the chambers, Merlin close behind him.

"That was your father's sword and I was four at the time when are you going to let that go."

"About the same time you let stupid head go." was all Arthur said as he looked sideways at Merlin. "I must admit the name did suit you. What were you doing picking my father's sword up anyway?"

"That was your fault, going on about you going to be a great swordsman when you grow up and how rubbish I will be. The blacksmith had just finished the sword and went to fetch your father so I picked it up to try."

"I am glad I followed you now. I was still laughing after you went home."

"Prat." was all Merlin said as the stepped onto the training field.

Merlin looked round the training field and on one side of the field he saw all of Arthur's knights on the other side he saw the four who pretended to be Arthur's friends. "Your last day with the Prince today I think." He said quietly to himself.

"Merlin!"

Merlin turned and laughed when he saw some of the knights hurrying over. "News is you are here for quite a while." Percival said as he shook Merlin's hand.

"I am." he smiled at Leon, Elyan, Gwaine and Lancelot. "So good to see all of you again."

"Merlin!"

Merlin turned to face Arthur who threw something at his feet, Arthur had thrown down one of his gloves. "I challenge you." he said, his so called friends laughing behind him.

Merlin picked up the glove and looked over his shoulder at the knights. "Has he gotten worse?"

"Well he hasn't got better." Lancelot said. Merlin knew Lancelot never said a bad word about anyone and knew Arthur must have gotten worse for him to say that.

"I accept Arthur." he said and walked further on to the field. "Oh I need a sword." he turned his back on Arthur. "Lancelot chuck me your sword please, by the handle pointing up."

Lancelot unsheathed his sword and looking unsure he did as Merlin asked and was as shocked as everyone else when Merlin caught it and tried a few swings with it before facing Arthur. "I'm ready."

"You caught the sword Lancelot chucked to you."

"Of course I did. Are you ready?"

"I was born ready. Prepare to lose Merlin."

"Whatever you say clotpole."

Leon and the other watched from the sides as Arthur and Merlin fought they were all surprised Merlin gave back as good as he got if not better, every hit Arthur swung his way Merlin blocked and came back with more.

After a few minutes of fighting Merlin managed to knock Arthur's sword from his hand, swinging his leg out he swept Arthur from his feet making him land on his back and Merlin quickly straddled his waist, his sword tip pointing at Arthur's face.

"Look at your so called friends Arthur." Merlin panted.

Arthur turned his head and saw those who always follow him scoff and walk off.

"Now look at your knights." Merlin said.

Arthur did so and saw them all standing there watching him and Merlin, the knights who didn't know Merlin with their swords drawn. "Stand down he won't harm me." he ordered them before looking at Merlin who drew his sword back.

"They are your friends Arthur, real friends don't scoff and laugh and find someone new as soon as they one they follow like a shadow loses a fight. Your knights are your friends Arthur, the knights who drew their swords are your knights first and friends second. The ones that didn't are your friends first Arthur, your true friends who don't see themselves as knights but see themselves as your friends who are only too happy to put their lives on the line and fight by your side. Those others you call friends do you really think they will do that after how they have just shown themselves to be?"

Arthur looked at Merlin for a full minute before answering. "No."

"Exactly, no more hanging around with those that are not worth it and make you a person you are not meant and destined to be." Merlin said as he stood up.

Arthur pushed himself up on his elbows and only watched as Merlin handed back Lancelot his sword before heading back to the castle, when he was no longer in sight he turned to Leon, Lancelot, Elyan, Gwaine and Percival. "Are you really my true friends who see yourself as that before you see yourself as a knight?"

"Of course we do Arthur, you can take away our homes and money and titles and we would still fight by your side." Leon said all the others nodding in agreement.

* * *

That night Merlin, after talking with the King and Queen walked into the chambers he now shared with Arthur, seeing the blond Prince sat up in bed he took his top off. "Been making new friends today?" he asked as he poured some water into a bowl and started to wash.

"They have always been my friends."

"Finally caught on then?" Merlin said as he dropped his breeches he had just put his hands on the hem of his pants when Arthur's voice stopped him.

"I don't think so"

Merlin rolled his eyes before pulling his pants down and stepping out of them. "I have to wash Arthur, are you saying you keep your clothes on when you wash?"

"Well no but I do it when in the privacy of my own chambers."

Merlin smiled and put his arms out. "My chambers as well now, just look away, problem solved."

Arthur scoffed and laid on his side away from Merlin.

Merlin smirked and washed quickly before getting into bed.

"You better have some clothes on Merlin."

"I do have don't worry."

* * *

The next morning Arthur woke up feeling very warm, looking down he saw Merlin snuggled up close to him, he had his arms wrapped around his waist and had his head on his chest. Merlin was a snuggler? Arthur smirked, this is just too much. Moving his hand under the covers he jumped when he felt something he didn't want to feel. "Whoa!"

Merlin moaned and woke up at the sudden bed movement. "What?"

"Why did I just touch your cock? You said last night that you had clothes on!"

"I have got clothes on." Merlin said as he got out of bed and stood up. "See!"

Arthur pointed at Merlin's feet. "Socks don't count!"

"It is still clothes Arthur, I can't sleep with clothes on but I always suffer with cold feet so I sleep with them on but that is all." Merlin frowned. "Why are you smirking?"

"You are a snuggler Merlin."

"I'm a what?"

"You like to snuggle."

"I don't."

"You do! I woke up and you were wrapped around me. I won't tell anyone though."

"You won't?"

"Nope. If."

"If?"

"If you tell my parents I am better and learning a lot more than I am and you want your own rooms, tell them that when we have breakfast and I will keep your secret."

Merlin sighed. "I will tell them."

* * *

Arthur and Merlin once dressed went and joined Ygraine, Uther and Morgana in the Great Hall for breakfast, after they were seated and they started to eat Arthur looked from his parents and sister to Merlin. "Merlin has something to tell you."

Merlin looked at Arthur and sighed before looking at the King and Queen. "It appears I like to snuggle. Arthur woke up first and found me snuggling up next to him, I think I made it worse as I only sleep wearing socks and he found out by accidentally touching me, you should have seen Arthur, I think he was a little bit embarrassed."

While Ygraine and Morgana laughed Merlin leaned over to Arthur. "Blackmail doesn't work with me, you want me to tell your parents that then you do what you should do." he whispered before carrying on eating.

Arthur grumbled and stood up. "I'm going to train." he said before storming out.

Merlin noticing Uther watching after Arthur explained what Arthur tried to do.

"Do you think we will see and have the old Arthur back?" Morgana asked.

Merlin nodded. "From what I have seen Arthur has two of the biggest things that make him how he is, once I have opened his eyes to the damage he is doing the rest will follow, if I do it right you could start to see a change, a dramatic one as quick as tomorrow."

"Really?" Ygraine asked.

"Oh yes, the first one was his so called friends, I seen to that and he now has his proper friends, his knights, the other big thing is how he treats people with a lower rank than him. Unfortunately being his servant Harrison gets it more than anyone else, today I will be opening Arthur's eyes to how Harrison is, just what he goes through, I will show Arthur all of this today."

"You seem to know what you are doing Merlin." Uther said.

"I do. Trust me if this works today with Arthur and Harrison you will see a dramatic change in Arthur as Harrison and how he treats others and his so called friends were the two biggest things, sort them first and the rest will be easy."

Ygraine smiled and reached over, taking Merlin's hand in hers. "We do trust you Merlin and are very grateful for all that you are doing, I have every faith this will work."

* * *

Merlin was walking down the steps to the court yard and stopped when he saw Arthur yelling at his servant. He saw his servant Harrison looking scared and trying to explain but couldn't as Arthur kept cutting across him.

"Arthur!" Merlin hurried down the rest of the steps and drew Harrison away from Arthur. "Stand there and wait." he told the blond Prince before holding Harrison close. "Don't you worry about anything, you still have your job but you don't come in tomorrow. You go home now and don't fret and lose sleep over Arthur. I will sort him out."

"But he says he needs things doing."

"Arthur wants a lot of things, doesn't mean he is going to get them." Merlin smiled, happy that Harrison smiled back. "Now go, and we will see you the day after tomorrow."

"Who do you think you are?" Arthur asked once they were alone, "telling me to stand and wait."

"No Arthur who do you think you are. You have absolutely no idea do you, you got caught out and just because you did you take it out on your servant bringing him to the verge of tears when he has done nothing wrong!"

"He forgot to do my washing."

"So what? Arthur you have enough clothes to last you weeks on end why do you want everything washing every day, you have no idea what Harrison goes through do you."

"Of course I do, he works for me and when he isn't he is probably spending his money in the tavern or just laying about at home."

"Oh really? You are sure of that."

"Yes!"

"Let me show you just what Harrison gets up to when not doing pointless jobs for you." Merlin snapped and taking the blonds wrist in his hand his eyes glowed gold.

"What have you done?"

"No one can see us Arthur, or hear us, only person that can see and hear you unfortunately is me."

"And me you?"

"Yes."

"Why?"

"Because Arthur we are going to spend the day together so I can show you just what Harrison does."

"You can't do this Merlin I can't and won't do this I am a Prince I have things to do."

"Like irritate people?" Merlin asked as he continued to pull Arthur by the wrist. Merlin stopped when he saw Harrison walk into his home. "Mother?"

"Harrison?" came a weak voice in the back of the small house.

Merlin and Arthur moved as best they could and watched the interaction between mother and son.

Harrison knelt beside his mother in bed. "How are you feeling?"

"I am the same as this morning, son why are you not at work for the Prince?"

"I made a mistake mother, I was so scared I thought he would fire me, that nice Prince Merlin stepped in and gave me today and tomorrow off and told me not to worry. Will you be alright if I go and do other chores? Do you want anything before I go?"

"Just some water please, and an extra blanket."

"We have no extra blankets mother, I will give you the one of my bed." Harrison sorted his mother out before leaving but not before kissing his mother on the forehead promising he will be as quick as he can."

Before leaving Arthur pulled free from Merlin and went to look at Harrison's mother, she didn't look well at all.

"Has Harrison ever mentioned his mother to you?" Merlin quietly asked as they followed Harrison who was quickly walking towards Gaius' chambers.

"No never. I know a few times he has been quiet and a few times I have seen him looking worried and not focusing on his work but I thought that was just him worrying he wasn't doing his job." Arthur whispered back.

"Harrison." Gaius said, looking up from his bench. "Is Arthur alright?"

"Prince Arthur is fine Gaius, I have today and tomorrow off, I have come for the list of herbs and plants you need picking."

"Oh thank you, I am running rather low."

Harrison stood and waited patiently while Gaius made a list of all that he needed and checked his stock.

After leaving Gaius Arthur and Merlin followed Harrison as he made his way to the woods, stopping at every market stall on the way collecting a bag and a list as he went.

"Just how many people does he work for?" Arthur asked as he followed his servant along with Merlin.

"Arthur his mother is very ill she needs medical help, help that will cost money."

"He gets money from me for being my servant Merlin."

"I know he does but what he gets from you probably only just covers taxes and a little food, it obviously isn't enough as he is working for a lot of other people as well."

"Change me back Merlin."

"What?"

"Just make me visible for a couple of minutes."

Merlin looked closely at Arthur before doing so. As soon as he did it he watched as Arthur walked over to a guard. "Ulric, go to Gaius, tell him I sent you and ask him to visit Harrison's mother in their home, tell him she is not to worry of cost it is taken care of, she is not to know who from though."

The guard nodded. "Yes sire." was all he said before hurrying to the castle.

"Turn yourself back Merlin."

"Why?"

"We need to be visible if we are to help Harrison."

Merlin made himself visible again and looked at Arthur. "You what?"

"I said -"

"I know what you said I just can't believe it." Merlin laughed before hugging Arthur and kissing him on the lips. "Thank you. Come on let's go and help him." Merlin ran off towards the woods not seeing the small smile on Arthur's face as he reached up to touch his lips.

* * *

Harrison quickly moved his arm back. "Ouch!" looking at his finger he saw it bleeding. He was about to put his finger in his mouth when a voice stopped him.

"Stop!"

Harrison turned. "Prince Merlin? Prince Arthur?" he bowed straight away. "Is there anything the matter my lords?"

Merlin stepped forwards. "Let me see that, depending on what you cut yourself on you have to be careful." Merlin examined the cut before healing it with his magic.

Arthur cleared his throat. "Harrison I came to apologise, had I known how hard you have your life I would never had been so hard on you." Merlin clearing his throat had him pressing on. "I shouldn't have been so hard on you anyway. I and Merlin here have come to help you."

"He- help me?"

"Yes." Arthur nodded. "How about we each take a bag and get looking." he added, taking abag before Harrison could say anything. When Arthur turned his back and began to look Harrison looked questioningly at Merlin who just smiled at him and nodded.

After they had collected all that they needed Harrison spoke up. "If you don't mind me asking my lord. How do you know I am having a hard time at the moment."

"It is my job to know about those who work for me, I can only apologise for not knowing about you sooner." Arthur looked at Merlin and then back to his servant "I know you are probably wondering if there is something wrong with me as I don't normally act this way I can safely assure you that I am fine and it is thanks to Merlin for opening my eyes."

* * *

When they arrived back Harrison gave the stallholders their things in exchange for money they gave him for fetching them before going to Gaius, he dropped his bag when he arrived at Gaius' chambers. "Mother!" he cried as he hurried over. "What's happened?"

"She is alright Harrison, or at least she will be. I have checked her over and gave her medicine she will be staying here for a few days where I can keep an eye on her and help." Gaius explained.

"No. I can't afford it."

"But I can Harrison. Your mother will be fine."

Harrison turned from his mother. "Sire?"

"Yes. Maybe with your mother well on her way to recovery you won't be so distant and making mistakes." Arthur said with a small smile.

"I will work for nothing for months to pay you back sire."

"You will not, what will you live on? Consider this my way of saying sorry for treating you how I have been doing I never should have done so."

Merlin seeing Harrison biting his bottom lip knew what he wanted to do. "You can hug me Harrison I won't mind."

Harrison laughed and did so.

Arthur reached over and patted his servant on the shoulder, "stay with your mother, I will see you back at work at the start of next week."

"Thank you sire. Thank you."

When they left Merlin hugged Arthur. "I will go and tell your parents what you have done."

"Will they believe I have changed so quickly?"

"Some people can Arthur depending on what opens their eyes, me showing you the suffering of what your people go through and you making it worse made you see. Doesn't mean I am leaving yet though, you don't get rid of me that quickly." Merlin said, smiling before walking away leaving Arthur standing there.

* * *

 _ **Epilogue**_

Ygraine Pendragon Queen of Camelot stood looking out of one of the many windows, down in the courtyard was her son laughing with the people he called friends, she smiled, reason for her smiling was that she knew the people he called friends now were actually real friends, they were his friends before his knights.

It had been six months since Merlin came to help she and Uther believed it would take months and months for Merlin to return their son to them and was shocked when Merlin informed them he had made a breakthrough within forty eight hours and it only got better from there. When she and Uther listened to what Merlin had shown them they believed why it changed Arthur so quick.

Ygraine and Uther had watched their son from when Merlin informed them of Arthur's breakthrough and they saw how he slowly started to get better and better, his two biggest problems were his so called bully friends and how he treated people, Merlin knew once he made Arthur see what he was doing and shown him the true colours of his so called friends the rest won't be as hard and Arthur will show a dramatic change and he had.

Merlin had left two weeks ago and already Ygraine and her husband Uther had wished him back as they missed him so. They saw that his and Arthur's relationship went from hating and bickering to laughing and joking, most nights when Ygraine asked guards to check on both her son and Merlin they would report back that all they could hear was laughing and talking coming from their chambers.

Ygraine and Uther had hoped with them getting along so well it would hopefully have them go from friends to lovers but when Merlin announced he was returning home they knew what they had hoped would not see the light.

"Ygraine my love?"

Ygraine turned and saw Uther walk over and put his arms around her. "Just watching our son."

"I see. It is nice to see him laughing and being with true friends, I can't believe we have our son back. We owe Merlin a lot."

"That we do." Ygraine sighed. "I would give Merlin anything for returning our loving son to us."

"How about an approval?" asked a voice.

Ygraine gasped and turned, beaming at who she saw standing there.

* * *

"When does Merlin return?" Lancelot asked.

"He said either today or tomorrow. I can't wait either, I hate sleeping alone, didn't think I would miss him this much."

Leon laughed. "Shocking how quick it comes isn't it, the worrying the missing the longing. Do your parents know you are together?"

"Nope. It has been fun as well, five months of sneaking around, almost getting caught, the excitement. No more of that though."

"Why not?" Percival asked.

"Merlin went back to his father's Kingdom because I asked him to marry me, he said yes but he wanted to do everything right, he went home to tell his parents about it, he went with a long handwritten letter from me, he sent a messenger to me a few days ago saying all is well and going to plan and he will see me before the third sunset of that letter. Tomorrow is the third sunset. When he returns he wants to ask mother and father's permission."

"Merlin is coming here to live then?" Gwaine asked.

"If mother and father say yes."

"Do you think they will?" Elyan asked as he looked at his friend.

Before Arthur could answer he and his friends heard a piercing squeal that made them draw their swords, turning around Arthur saw his mother running down the stone steps, her skirt in hand lifted up so far so as not to trip.

"Mother?" Arthur asked once she reached them. "What has happened? What's wrong?"

"Nothing is wrong! You have mine and your father's approval." she said and made Arthur face the doorway at the top of the stone steps, seeing his father walk out with Merlin Arthur beamed and sheathed his sword and left his mother with his knights as he hurried up the stairs to a smiling Uther and a beaming Merlin.

"Thank you father." was all Arthur said before picking Merlin up and spinning him before placing him back on his feet.

"Been gone for two weeks and all I get is a spin?"

Arthur laughed. "Wait until we are alone I will give you a proper welcome home."

Uther cleared his throat. "I think I will go and join your mother." he said and left.

"I can't wait that long." Merlin said once Uther descended the steps. "How about a kiss now to keep me going."

Arthur laughed before happily obliging, dipping Merlin when he heard his friends laughing and whistling.

* * *

Ygraine looked up at her son and smiled at his happiness, she turned to her husband. "When was the last time you dipped me like that? And doing it to get your leg over doesn't count."

Uther turned and shot a warning look at his wife before glaring at the knights who were trying their hardest not to laugh. He took his wife's arm and led her away. "I wish you wouldn't talk like that in front of my knights, they are to respect me not laugh at me."

"They do respect you Uther, have no fear of that, now answer my question."

"I have an image to uphold being King, when Arthur is King he will not be doing that."

"I say different. Now dip and kiss me."

Uther looked around. "Here? The knights are still there."

"I don't care Uther. Dip and kiss me or sleep alone."

Uther looked around once more before dipping and kissing his wife, glaring at his knights when he stood his Queen back up. "There. Happy now?"

"No."

"What? You just moaned that I never did it and now I have done you are not happy?"

"No because you only did it because I told you to." Ygraine smiled before walking away.

* * *

Arthur dropped back on his bed and sighed happily as Merlin got on beside him and cuddled up close. "How have you been this past two weeks without me?"

"Snappy." A voice answered before Arthur could.

Merlin and Arthur looked up to see Harrison stood there. "But it is very understandable you were not here, he missed you so much Prince Merlin."

"I was only snappy with Morgana as she kept winding me up."

Merlin chuckled, "you shouldn't fall for it Arthur, you fall for it every time."

Harrison smiled. "I will leave you both to it. Finish my chores."

"No need Harrison. Take the rest of the day off, we won't need you until tomorrow afternoon." Arthur said, smiling when Harrison bowed his head slightly before leaving.

"And why won't we need him until then?" Merlin asked.

Arthur rolled over so he was on top of Merlin, capturing his lips in a fierce kiss as he ground his erection against the man under him making him moan. "Guess Merlin, just guess." he said, laughing when Merlin laughed before pulling the blond down to meet his lips once more.

* * *

Uther walked into the royal gardens to see his wife surrounded by her first ladies, all of them talking and giggling, taking a breath he walked over to his Queen and surprised her by spinning her to face him before dipping and kissing her for the second time that day, he ignored the other women cooing as he stood his wife backup. "I love you my love, I may not say it often but I do so much, without you I am nothing, it is because of you and the support you give me that I am a good King to our people."

Ygraine just stood there too shocked to say anything as her husband raised her hand and kissed her knuckles, bowing his head to her first ladies before leaving the royal gardens.

Once out of sight Uther stopped. "Lancelot?"

Lancelot stepped out from an alcove. "Did you say and do everything I told you to do my lord?"

"I did and she seems happy, looks like I won't be sleep alone tonight. You are forgiven for laughing earlier." Uther said before walking on.

As Uther made his way to the throne room he passed the chambers his son and Merlin now shared and could hear laughter coming from inside, he smiled as he carried on walking, he had his son back and that was all thanks to Merlin. He had told Merlin to name his price for helping them return Arthur to him and Ygraine and all Merlin asked for in return was his blessing to his marriage to Arthur, for all he had done Uther couldn't have said yes quick enough.

* * *

 _ **The end.**_

 _ **What do you think?**_

 _ **Review? x**_


End file.
